1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an educational drawing toy with sound-generating function, and especially to an educational drawing toy with sound-generating function, which upon drawing a picture on a whiteboard, can selectively play a scale, that is, a graduated series of musical tones or sounds or one of plural melodies, can spur an infant's interests and can hence make an infant arouse interests in the scale or melodies. The term "drawing" as used herein should be interpreted in a broader sense so that it may mean to draw a picture or a mark, to write characters or letters or to draw a line or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Educational toys with a keyboard or a display portion resembling a keyboard, said educational toys being capable of playing a scale or a melody by means of a sound-producing circuit when the keyboard or display portion is pressed, and expensive educational toys constructed to play a melody by giving key selecting commands in accordance with a preset program have been developed to date.
Such conventional educational toys are effective when used by those having intellectual cognitive faculties raised to certain extents. They can hardly be used by low-age infants. They have to be used in a relatively complex manner so that they tend to become tired or weary. Further, the educational toys themselves are extremely expensive.